The Best Gift of All
by The Fallen Sky
Summary: Chloe gives Clark the best gift of all.


Title: The Best Gift of All  
Author: The Fallen Sky  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Chlark  
Summary: Chloe gives Clark the best gift of all.  
A/N: This is a short Chlark one-shot, though it works well as a sequel to All I Want for Christmas. It takes place around Christmas in a future AU.

Feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

She finds him on the balcony, and he's alone. Now is the perfect time.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she opens the door and steps out into the cold winter night, closing the door behind her.

The chill hits her immediately, and she wishes she'd taken the time to put on her coat, but she's determined to do this, so she toughs it out.

She suppresses a shiver and steps toward him. She knows he heard her come out, but he makes no move to acknowledge her presence.

Stepping up to the railing, she looks out over the city taking in the beauty of the lights.

A gust of wind hits, and she has to wrap her arms around herself for warmth, but it doesn't really help.

Her teeth begin to chatter, and she's about to go back inside to get her coat when she feels his arm around her shoulders. She burrows into his warmth, and her shivering subsides shortly thereafter.

Looking up at him with a grateful smile, she says. "You know, you're even better than an electric blanket."

He can't help but return her smile, and it echoes in his voice as he replies, "Gee, thanks. That's gotta be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

They can't help but chuckle at the exchange. Even after all these years, they can still make each other laugh.

The moment passes quickly, and they turn their attention back to the city.

For several long minutes, they stand in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

As much as she's enjoying this quiet moment with her husband, she knows she can't delay any longer.

Mustering her courage, she breaks the silence. "I got you a present."

Reaching into her pocket, she retrieves a small rectangular box covered by Christmas-y wrapping paper and secured with a red bow.

She holds it out to him, and he eyes it with the wonder of a child.

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"I know. I just…I couldn't wait to give you this." She hopes her voice doesn't betray how nervous and excited she is.

He looks from the proffered gift to her face and back again before taking it from her with a smile.

She manages to smile back but is a little uncertain about how her gift will be received.

He's looking at the wrapped box intently, and she blurts out, "No x-raying!"

He looks at her with a sheepish expression, and she says in a calmer tone, "Just do it the old-fashioned way. _Open_ it."

He does as instructed, first pulling off the bow and then carefully removing the wrapping paper.

Grasping the lid of the box, he lifts it off.

Inside is a little white plastic stick with a plus sign on it.

Curious and a bit perplexed, he reaches in and lifts it out, giving it a closer look.

His brow furrows, and he's silent for a very long time.

Her heart begins to sink at his reaction, and she's about ready to burst into tears and run back inside, when he finally speaks.

"Is this…is this what I think it is?" His voice is shaky but full of hope.

She nods and feels her eyes grow moist.

He takes a shaky breath, his own eyes glistening now. "So…you're really…?"

She nods again, her heart soaring.

His voice is filled with awe and wonder as he says, "So…we're gonna…?"

A watery smile graces her lips as she nods yet again.

He's overcome with emotion and unable to speak.

Slowly, he sinks to his knees, dropping the box and its former contents.

Reaching out, he grabs hold of the hem of her sweater and lifts it up, exposing her stomach.

The wintry chill causes goose bumps to spread across her skin, but she remains still, not wanting to break the spell of this moment.

He places one of his hands over the flat expanse and begins rubbing small circles there.

She's no longer chilled. In fact, an all-consuming warmth is spreading throughout her body.

His hand stops caressing her, and she watches as he leans forward and tenderly kisses her stomach.

Tears are streaming freely down her cheeks as she gently runs her hands through his hair.

He looks up with tears in his eyes and smiles.

Her knees literally grow weak, and she sinks down until they're face to face.

He takes her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

They stare into each other's eyes, seeing love, hope and joy shining brightly there.

Slowly, he leans in, pressing a feather light kiss to her lips before pulling back again.

With raw emotion in his voice, he says softly, "I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Clark." She says, nearly overcome with emotion.

Matching smiles grace their lips as they lean in and kiss each other with a tender passion they have never known before.


End file.
